1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of allocating an uplink control channel resource in a next-generation/5G radio access network (hereinafter, referred to as a new radio (NR)).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) has approved the “Study on New Radio Access Technology”, which is a study item for research on next-generation/5G radio access technology. On the basis of the Study on New Radio Access Technology, Radio Access Network Working Group 1 (RAN WG1) has been discussing frame structures, channel coding and modulation, waveforms, multiple access methods, and the like for a new radio (NR). It is required to design the NR not only to provide an improved data transmission rate as compared with the long term evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced, but also to meet various requirements in detailed and specific usage scenarios.
An enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), massive machine-type communication (mMTC), and ultra reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) are proposed as representative usage scenarios of the NR. In order to meet the requirements of the individual scenarios, it is required to design NR to have flexible frame structures, compared with the LTE/LTE-Advanced.
In particular, there is a need to develop a method for enabling a user device to transmit an uplink channel, such as an uplink control channel and an uplink data channel, to a base station based on a bandwidth part (BWP) when the user device uses various BWPs in NR.